haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Torbeck
"Chen gen kat pye, men li ka mache nan yon sèl chimen." A dog has four legs, but it walks in only one path. Torbeck (Kreyol: Tòbèk) is a commune in the Les Cayes Arrondissement, in the Sud department of Haiti. It has 69,189 inhabitants. ]] About Torbeck, has four communal sections and two quarters. The city and the first communal section are coastal. History In the past, Torbeck was one of the most famous towns in the southern part of the country. A century earlier it had made considerable progress in the Les Cayes Borough. Historically it had played a role throughout the region. The commune had the name Moreau de Saint Remy since 1726 during the demolition of the primitive parishes. Torbeck was considered even more important than the city of Les Cayes because one said the city of Torbeck is the region where the company of Santo Domingo had its agents of administration. In 1787 the parish counted 600 whites, 860 freedmen 11,000 slaves, 81 sugar mills, 28 water mills 18 indigo farms and 100 coffee fields. Several events also wove the memory of this zone. At first the revolt of the black named Samedi had exploded in the plain of Torbeck, in October 1802 a few days after the taking of d'Armes d'Auguste to Saint-Louis-du-Sud. March 13, 1803 the French under the command of general Sarasin were obliged to barricade themselves in the church of St. Joseph of Torbeck. It should also be remembered that the conspiracy against the emperor James the First had begun on the Garata dwelling at the inquest of Messeroux, the Torbeck Peace Court on October 8, 1806. Later in 1844 and 1848 Torbeck was the main home of the South Brigades. . Diligent desenters led the mobile populations of the countryside the same spirit of disorder will manifest in the night of April 4 to 5, 1865 or bands gathered on the dwelling saint felix 2nd section. Finally in 1869 this commune was the theater of fierce struggles between the cacos and the pickets, the latter going tothe defense of President Salnave. Note that it is in the city church that was buried the steward Maillard who made the colony prosper, it is also in this town that was centered for the first time a soccer ball. Finally it is the hometown: the writer of the act of independence Mr. Boisrond Tonnèrre, the father of Fabre Geffard from the dwelling of perigny, General Jacques Wagnac who commanded Les Cayes in 1903. Geography Location Torbeck is the second municipality of the Borough of Les Cayes, which is in the department of the South. It extends over an area of 201.86 square kilometers, between 18 degrees 20 'north latitude and 75 degrees 53' west longitude. it is about 6 km 4 mi from the city of Les Cayes and its inhabitants bear the name of Torbeckois. Boundaries The city of Torbeck is bounded on the north by the commune of Beaumont, on the east by the communes of Camp-Perrin and Les Cayes, on the south by the Caribbean Sea, and on the west by the communes of Chantal and Arniquet. The town has a flat configuration with the most characteristic features. Indeed it is an extension of the vast Les Cayes Plain, the coastal strip located west of Les Cayes; a swamp that is well suited to rice growing. in a general way the town offers a panorama of plains, plateaus, and valleys with some elevations in the regions of the Hatte Smanga, La source, Gros Morne, Gracia, Madan Julien, Lamonge, Morne Gerard, Morne Malval, Toro, Deronceray, and Boulard. Note that the mountainous areas are in the 3rd and 4th section. Soils The soils are partly rocky and marly, the alluvial deposits covering the plains are frankly calcareous in the northern zones, while towards the southwest they are made up of a mixture of limestone and volcanic debris. On the whole, the alluvial materials are a deep, sandy loam texture of friable consistency. The depot sequence shows no profile development. These soils offer excellent potential especially with regard to sugar production, food production, cereals and animal production. The red soils are found at the altitudes of La source, Lamonge, Madan Julien and Deronceray where yam and vegetables are mainly grown (cabbage, carrot, leek, thyme, etc.) Climate The average temperature of the zone is 21°C 70°F with a maximum of 27.64 82°F degrees in August (PDAET, 1996). With regard to the rainy season, the commune is not very favored. The most significant rainfall is recorded during the months of May to October, however in recent years there has been very great rainfall irregularity. According to the data collected in the 1970s and 1980s, the annual rainfall record was estimated at an average of 1000 to 1500 mm 39" to 59" (DIRP, 1985). Winds are generally moderate, ranging from 2.0 to 5.0 m / s, with an annual average of 2.3 m / s. Water Resources At the commune level the water resources are relatively impotant. Many rivers crisscross the town. The Redon River crosses Bois Landry and the community of Redon; that of Labattie, Larnage, Poteau, Desrodieres, and Bourry water the first section of Bourry, and the river penetrates the interior of the town of Torbeck; the Rivière Acul which serves as a border to the towns of Arniquet and Chantal waters Bourry, Béraud and Solon; that of Bras de Gauche waters the section 4e Moreau; the Rivière Bouda Mouillé runs through Gauvin, Charlette and Rock, when dry and when mad it goes to the 4th Moreau section. To this list is added the sources of Desgrottes, Gauvin, Poteau; Ravine Sable, l'Estère, Poteaux, Desrodières at the Bourry level and the dry one on the Major dwelling belonging to the 3rd section of Solon. But the most important of these rivers are the South River and the Torbeck River. The latter has its source in the heights of the Platons and sprinkles particularly, 1st Bourry and 2nd Beraud. Vegetation The municipality of Torbeck as a whole is covered by a fairly important training that combines with farming or livestock systems to form highly profitable agro-forestry units. This training includes both local and exotic species. The exotic species introduced by the reforestation or soil conservation programs launched by PADF or ORE, Haiti verte, among these species we find: cedar, acasia, eucalyptus, cassia , white wood and these fruit species such as grafted French mango and some varieties of citrus. Local species dominate the coconut tree and the true tree and certain other species such as mango, avocado, almond, ash, hourglass, elm wood, mahogany and oak. The thicket is mostly young trees, upright shrubs and branches. The agroecological situation of the region greatly influences plant distribution. Ecological agro - zone Depending on the characteristics of the environment, the municipality of Torbeck can be divided into four agro-ecological zones. ·The low-lying, low-rainfall coastal plain area where rice, mazonbelle and banana are grown, in this zone the vegetation is mainly dominated by the coconut tree and the breadfruit tree. · The average altitude dry mountain area where one grows food and cereals, the vegetation is more or less diversified by the presence of other forest and / or fruit species. ·The wet humid mountain area mainly is mainly located at the 3rd and 4th sections in the high altitudes. LaSource, Morne Gerard, and Toro are where some of the market gardeners cultivate yams and cereals. · The very humid mountain area where market gardening flourishes, such as carrot, beetroot, cabbage and thyme. Demography According to some geographical redistributions, the municipality of Torbeck offers an irregularly evolving demographic. In 1950, the census counted 36,491 inhabitants, in 1971 the population amounted to 56,144 and represents, in 1982, only 35,349. Thus, for the period 1950-1971, the annual increase was 2.1% to decrease from 1971 to 1982 (DIRP, 1985). According to the preliminary results of the 4th general census, the current population of the commune would be 60,012 inhabitants (IHSI, RGPH-2003). Source: (IHSI, RGPH-2003) 3.2.-Spatial distribution of the population The rural area comprises about 93.79% of the population against 6.2% in urban areas. 3.3.-Movement factors of the population Emigration is the main factor of movement of the population. This movement is mainly related to the centralization of economic and financial activities, the precarious living conditions of the inhabitants and the lack of technical infrastructures (clinics, schools, universities, etc.), immigration is mainly constituted by the influence people from the south coast or from the nearby mountains. 3.4.-Housing and households The municipality of Torbeck has 12,095 households. These households live largely in old buildings consisting mostly of thatched cottage covered with vetiver straw in some places can also find sheet metal roofs. Houses made of masonry are rare and reserved for an elite of privileged (officials, traders ...) and administrative buildings. It is also worth noting some extension areas that are characterized by well-built modern houses such as the city of Torbeck, Formont, Ducis, Lauzon, Gerard, Poteau , Houk, Desgrottes. Apart from the partially electrified city of Torbeck, kerosene remains the main mode of lighting in the municipality, with rare generators and solar panels being held by services and a few private ones. Administrative Division The municipality of Torbeck as a whole includes the city of Torbeck, two neighborhoods: the district of Ferme le Blanc and that of Ducis and four communal sections: -1 st Boury section -2 nd section Berreau -3 rd section Solon -4 th Moreau section These sections include a total of 85 localities and 59 habitations. The following table gives a presentation of the communal sections with their different characteristics. Source: IHSI, 1998 Economy Agriculture is the basis of the Torbeck economy; In order of importance, maize, rice, millet and black beans are found in the lowland areas. In the mountains, tuber cultivation {sweet potatoes, potatoes, cassava, taro, yam} largely dominates. The region has some favorable conditions, the main ones being: - very diversified agricultural production - Topography relatively favorable to agriculture. - Food production and important cereal - The existence of several PPIs (Small Irrigated Perimeters ) Fishing is also dominant on the coast. Concerning the economic and financial establishments, they are non-existent in the municipality of Torbeck. There is a credit union. ]] Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality of Torbeck. For schools, at the Kindergarten level there are two schools and at Primary level, schools including five public, dozens of private and three congregational. At the secondary level, four schools including one public and three private were inventoried in the commune. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the Municipality of Torbeck. For health facilities, there are two clinics and a health center. In addition, five nurses and eight auxiliaries assist the sanitary service in the commune. Utilities As for water availability, nine rivers, eleven springs and 4 ponds were counted at the commune level. With respect to other water features, dozens of single wells, artesian wells, and pumps were recorded. The City Center, the 1st and 2nd communal sections have electricity. This service is provided by the Electricity of Haiti (EDH). The power frequency is 56 hours / week. Security With regard to the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the municipality has a Court of Peace and a Sub-Commission. There is no prison, but a police custody room. Administration The city of Torbeck does not enjoy the privilege of having representations of the autonomous central administration. Theoretically, the role of the administration in a city is to enable this city to meet the needs and requirements of the people in its area of local and regional influence. In fact, all powers are centralized and concentrated in Les Cayes or Port-au-Prince. Local dependence on administrations such as TPTC, MARNDR, MENJS, justice, interior, planning, trade, finance, information, social affairs, which are found at the departmental level is often ineffective. Like any commune, Torbeck is subdivided into communal sections. According to the constitution of 1987, the municipality is autonomous and administered by an elected municipal council whose president is the magistrate. The municipality has an operating budget fed by ordinary revenue collected by the DGI at the level of the public markets and extraordinary revenues collected directly by the City Council (tax, laissez-passer). The communal sections represent for their part the smallest administrative entities of the municipality. They are theoretically administrated by the boards of administration of the communal section (CASEC) whose essential attributions are the following ones: - Stimulate and maintain progress in the population through collective action -Promote the creation of organizations of public utility: schools, dispensaries, sports centers, etc. -Recover and administer for the exclusive benefit of the community any contribution, voluntary contribution, donation, etc., to finance the execution of the projects - ensure that birth and death declarations are made to the Registrar. It is noted that, exceptionally, the incumbent municipal council is the result of an appointment under the proposal of the civil society and that there is no CASEC at the level of the communal sections. Neighborhoods Culture Religion Nearly 69 temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the commune. These temples are divided according to these faits: Catholic, Episcopal, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal, Wesleyan, Jehovah's Witness. Organizations With regard to the Parties and Organizations, there are two representations of Political Parties, two Popular Organizations, six farmers' groups, two Women's Groups and three Non-governmental organizations. Communication The municipality has no radio station, no newspaper / magazine or television station. Leisure As for Leisure, there is no library, museum, theater mor cinema in Torbeck. The only sport practiced is football (soccer). Two night clubs operating on Sundays and 21 gaguères were listed in the Commune. One finds at the level of the cultural heritages a fort (the fort of the platons). It should be noted that the Commune through its various chapels celebrates a good number of Patron Saints. The parish of Torbeck was created in 1719 under the patronage of St. Joseph. the Fort des Platons is one of about twenty military works built on the territory of Haiti after independence in 1804: this defensive system was directed against a possible return of the French, former masters of the colony of Santo Domingo. The Fort des Platons was built under the direction of General Nicolas Geffrard, father of President Fabre Geffrard. The ruins of the fort are located in the district of Ducis. Michael Vedrine Category:Les Cayes Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti Category:Les Cayes Plain Category:Communes with 7 neighbors Category:Route Nationale 2 Category:Route Departmentale 25 Category:Agriculture production Category:Corn production Category:Rice production Category:Bean production Category:Tuber production Category:Potato production Category:Cassava production Category:Yam production Category:Fishing production Category:Indigo production